


White Piano

by pangendee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pianist Dean Winchester, and utter trash, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangendee/pseuds/pangendee
Summary: Sam finds Dean playing piano
Kudos: 15





	White Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too obsessed with this headcanon 
> 
> Also, y’all remember that Dean likes Taylor Swift? ‘Cause I do

Sam was wandering the halls of the bunker. He’s been here for years and still hasn’t explored all of it. 

He went down a hallway that was far past his and Dean’s rooms. Speaking of Dean, Sam hadn’t seen his brother in hours. The Impala (or Baby, as Dean lovingly referred to her as), was still in the garage. Cas was somewhere in the Middle East doing Lord knows what, so Dean wasn’t with him. 

As he wandered farther, he started to hear music. It was faint and far away, but Sam could tell it was a piano. Was there piano music playing here every day and they never noticed?

He followed the music, until he was outside the room he was pretty sure it was coming from. The door was cracked open, but there was no dust, meaning someone was in here and they came in here recently. 

Sam slowly pushed the door open, thankful that it didn’t creak. Needless to say, he was not prepared for the sight that he was greeted with. 

He saw his brother sitting at an old, white grand piano. His eyes were closed and he was the most relaxed Sam has seen him since before he left for college. He could see that there was no sheet music in front of Dean. He was playing by memory, not even looking at the keys. Sam was impressed.

Sam recognized the song as Love Story by Taylor Swift. He smiled to himself. He forgot how much Dean actually enjoyed her music, and, well... he must be missing Cas at the moment. 

Sam stayed put in the doorway as the song ended, and, still without opening his eyes, Dean transitioned seamlessly into Thank You by Led Zeppelin. (Sam hated that he could recognize the tune.)

He wondered how he missed this. He thought back to the times Dean went missing for a while with Baby still at the bunker. He thought about Dean staying after school for something other than detention for the first time when he was fifteen. 

He leaned against the doorframe letting the music wash over him. Sam wondered what else he didn’t know about his brother. What was hidden behind that mask he spent his whole life creating. 

Sam hoped he’d find out soon.


End file.
